Their Own Stories
by 12taetae30
Summary: [KookV] Kumpulan fic pendek mengenai keseharian Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. -Special Chapter : YoonMin Story-
1. Chapter 1

A Little Sugar On Top

"Ayo putus."

2 kata, terdengar begitu sederhana, namun dapat menjadi sangat menyakitkan bagi semua orang yang mendengar kata itu dari pasangannya.  
Semua, kecuali Jungkook.

Laki – laki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini hanya memandangnya lembut.

"Kali ini apalagi masalahnya, hm?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dengan mata Jungkook sebagai pengecualian. _Hei, harusnya bukan seperti ini skenarionya…  
_  
Jungkook sebisa mungkin menahan senyumnya saat memperhatikan laki - laki yang duduk tak jauh di tempatnya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia terlihat lebih menggemaskan dalam situasi seperti ini?

Bahkan Jungkook masih sempat menyombongkan dirinya di dalam hati.  
 _  
Kedudukan 1 – 0 untuk Jeon Jungkook.  
_  
"Aku masih menunggu jawaban, _sayang._ "

BLUSH.

Semburat merah dengan beraninya muncul di permukaan pipi Taehyung. Demi semua koleksi album Big Bang yang ia punya, ia berani bertaruh bahwa Jungkook bukanlah tipe pria penggombal.

"Itu.. Itu karena.."

"Karena?"  
 _  
Karena kau terlalu tampan dan terlalu sempurna sehingga_ _anak - anak_ _di sekolah tidak bosan bosan untuk mendekatimu, padahal jelas jelas mereka tahu kau adalah pacarku!  
_  
Taehyung menatap ke arah Jungkook sekilas, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sementara sang lawan bicara masih menatapi kekasihnya dengan lekat-lekat.

Laki - laki itu menghela nafasnya kesal. Seharusnya ia tahu dari awal bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berkutik kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pria bermarga Jeon yang satu ini.

"Karena kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu, Jeon."

Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan laki - laki yang sudah bersamanya sejak setengah tahun belakangan. Tak lama, ia berdiri tegak dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kekasihnya yang masih tak mau –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak berani- menatap ke arahnya.  
 _  
Jantung sialan.. Kenapa harus berdebar debar begini, sih?  
_  
Taehyung merutuki jantungnya yang selalu berubah menjadi tidak karuan saat berada di dekat Jungkook.  
 _  
Dan kenapa bocah ini harus dekat dekat?  
_  
Jungkook menatap Taehyung lembut, lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengacak rambut laki - laki itu perlahan.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga menyayangimu, Tae."

* * *

A/N :  
Asdfghjkl apa ini TT_TT

Aku tau FF ini absurd, maafkan aku.. /nangis di pojokan

Well, mumpung ujian semester sudah berakhir dan itu artinya waktu luangku pun -akhirnya- datang, aku akan buat kumpulan cerita V dan Jungkook -dan mungkin plus member BTS yang lain-

Oh, makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca dan comment FF aku yang sebelumnya TT_TT Aku cinta kalian!*heart* *heart*

Dan terimakasih sekali kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini!


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Escape

"Ayolah, bolos sesekali tidak apa, kan?"

Taehyung memandang laki laki di hadapannya jengah. Kenapa dia ngotot sekali sih?

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, Jeon."

Ia kembali memasukan buku – buku pelajarannya ke dalam ransel merah yang berada di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

"Ayolah, Taehyung. Tinggal bilang saja kau sakit, atau keluargamu ada urusan, atau semacamnya." Jungkook menutup ransel Taehyung secara tiba – tiba dan memandang Taehyung terus menerus, seolah dengan melakukannya Jungkook bisa mengubah pikiran kekasihnya.

"Tidak mau. Kau pergi saja sendiri." Taehyung menahan tawa kecilnya saat melihat Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, lalu ia mengusir tangan Jungkook dari ranselnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasukan buku yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling tidak menyenangkan, Taehyung."

Kali ini Taehyung tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia terkekeh sebentar lagi menatap ke arah Jungkook. "Aku tau."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak sepatu, mengambil sepatu putih kesayangannya dan memasangkan sepasang sepatu itu ke kedua kakinya. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook yang masih betah berada di ruang tamunya.

"Hei, kau jadi mau mengantarku ke sekolah atau tidak?"

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu akhirnya menjauhkan badannya dari sofa putihnya.

"Baiklah, murid sok rajin. Ayo berangkat."

-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-

"Jeon Jungkook, kau benar benar cari mati ya?"

Taehyung memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan setajam yang ia bisa. Sementara yang ditatapi hanya cengengesan kecil melihat perilaku kekasihnya.

"Hei, ayolah.." Jungkook berusaha menyentuh tangan Taehyung, namun langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang pemilik tangan. Jungkook kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku kan hanya bilang 'ayo berangkat', aku tidak bilang akan berangkat ke sekolah bukan?" Tatapan jahil masih dengan setia melekat pada mata laki – laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari Taehyung sekarang.

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau ke sekolah, Jeon~"

Ayolah, Taehyung sangat tidak suka jika harus menunjukan sisi manjanya kepada kekasihnya, tapi sekarang ia tanpa sadar sudah merengek lucu di depan Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook menyukainya, tentu saja.

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook! Pagi ini aku ada kelas Ms. Lee! Bisa kau bayangkan hukuman apa yang akan aku dapat dari guru killer itu?" Taehyung ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala pacarnya yang terlalu menganggap enteng masalahnya saat ini. Apa si Jeon ini tidak bisa lihat betapa paniknya dia?

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Ms. Lee dibanding aku?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det—

"Eh?"

Jungkook tersenyum maklum. Ah, sepertinya sifat pelupa kekasihnya kambuh lagi…

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Taehyung menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang langsung digenggam oleh Jungkook secara lembut. Terasa begitu hangat dan terasa begitu pas, dan Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri saat rasanya kedua pipinya mulai memanas.

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin berdekatan. Tersenyum saat raut wajah bingung masih tercetak jelas di wajah kekasihnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taehyung dan bernafas lembut tepat di depan telinganya.

"Selamat hari jadi yang kedua ratus, sayang."

Taehyung membeku seketika. Astaga, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hari ini? Ia yakin benar sudah menandai setiap hari – hari penting mereka di kalender kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan mengacak rambut Taehyung pelan.

"Ju-Jungkook.."

Jungkook tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepalanya sayang. "Mau ke cafe?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya tanpa berpikir. Ia membalas senyuman Jungkook dengan senyuman lebar, lalu memeluk lengan Jungkook dan mulai menarik laki – laki itu untuk berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Sekarang, siapa yang peduli dengan sekolah?

* * *

A/N:  
Ini juga absurd TT_TT

Terimakasih sekali kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini!


	3. Chapter 3

Jealous Much?

"Dia hanya mengembalikan buku catatanku yang dipinjamnya, astaga. Harus aku jelaskan berapa kali sih?"

Taehyung memandang frustasi ke arah Jungkook yang masih menatapnya lekat – lekat. Bahaya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, entah mengapa Jeon Jungkook justru terlihat semakin tampan. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus lama – lama mengobrol di kelas sementara yang lain sudah keluar untuk istirahat?" Jungkook masih belum menghentikan rentetan pertanyaannya.

Tarik nafas, buang.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Taehyung menghela nafas hari ini, terhitung sejak ia tiba – tiba diseret dari kantin menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan berbasa basi?" Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menatap kekasihnya lama lama bisa membuatnya salah tingkah nantinya. "Dan kau juga sering berbincang dengan perempuan – perempuan lain di sekolah kita. Apa aku pernah protes?"

Jungkook tersentak kecil, lalu berdehem canggung. "Itu kan lain cerita."

Oh, lihat siapa yang mulai kalah disini. Diam diam Taehyung tersenyum jahil. "Lain cerita bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau boleh dengan bebas mengobrol dengan mereka.." Taehyung kembali menatap ke arah Jungkook. "..Sementara aku hanya mengobrol dengan satu murid saja kau sudah cemburu begini."

Kali ini gantian Jungkook yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

Astaga, lihat betapa lucunya kekasih Taehyung ini sekarang. Melihatnya kehabisan kata dan salah tingkah, saat ini ia benar benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang kehilangan mamanya. Imut sekali..

"Seriously, Jeon. Kau dan sifat pencemburumu ini.." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung, kali ini dengan pandangan yang lebih lembut dibanding yang tadi, dan mulai memainkan rambut Taehyung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Jungkook berkata tulus. Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan menyamankan posisinya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Taehyung mulai memainkan jemari Jungkook yang panjang. "Aku suka saat kau cemburu, kok. Yah, walaupun harus diakui terkadang kau suka cemburu secara berlebihan.." Pipi Taehyung menampakan semburat merah muda saat Jungkook menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Tapi aku tetap suka."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Belajar dari mana kau kata – kata manis seperti itu?"

"Ish, Jeon!" Taehyung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan memukul lengan kekasihnya. "Kau benar – benar menyebalkan."

Jungkook tersenyum jahil, sebelum akhirnya kembali menautkan tangan mereka berdua. "Oh ya?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu pelan – pelan, semburat merah di pipinya datang lagi saat Jungkook mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Tapi aku tetap suka."

* * *

A/N :  
Ini apa.. /kabur

Terimakasih sekali kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini!


	4. Chapter 4

Different Treatment

"Kau tahu? Jeon Jungkook benar – benar tidak adil."

Taehyung menatap Jimin bingung. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati waktu makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya teman seperjuangannya ini secara tiba – tiba membicarakan mengenai Jungkook. "Tidak adil bagaimana?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau mungkin tidak mengerti."

Kerutan di wajah Taehyung semakin terlihat. Sebenarnya anak ini mau bilang apa sih?

"Memang tidak mengerti. Jadi katakan, dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau Jungkook itu orang yang tidak adil?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menyadari hal ini atau tidak.." Jimin kembali melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya yang sudah tinggal separuh. "Tapi Jungkook seolah – olah menjadi orang yang berbeda kalau sudah bersama denganmu."

Ucapan Jimin sukses membuat lelaki di depannya tersedak minumannya sendiri. Bukannya membantu, Jimin justru tertawa melihat reaksi temannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung.

"Iya. Jungkook yang cuek, siswa paling hemat bicara di satu sekolah ini, yang lagaknya tidak perduli dengan orang lain di sekitarnya langsung berubah total jika sudah berhadapan denganmu." Jimin tersenyum menang saat mendapati wajah Taehyung mulai bersemu merah.

Taehyung berdehem canggung sambil mengaduk minumannya asal. "Bicara apa sih? Biasa saja kok."

Jimin terkekeh. "Kemarin malam kau bilang padaku bahwa Jungkook menerima kue coklat buatanmu kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi pagi ada seorang gadis mendatangi Jungkook, sepertinya salah satu adik kelas kita. Ia juga memberikan Jungkook kue coklat. Tapi Jungkook langsung menolaknya begitu saja." Jimin menceritakan kejadian yang ia lihat tadi pagi di lorong kelasnya, dan tersenyum lebih lebar melihat temannya ini semakin salah tingkah. "Dan untuk informasi saja, Jungkook sebenarnya bukan penggemar makanan manis."

"Eh?" Taehyung tersentak. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Jeon Jungkook dan makanan manis bukanlah kombinasi yang baik. Dan ia justru memberikan kekasihnya makanan itu. Oh, seseorang tolong pukul kepala Taehyung sekarang juga.

"Inti utamanya adalah, Jungkook tetap menerima kuemu meskipun dia tidak suka." Jimin melanjutkan. "Bukankah romantis sekali?"

Taehyung mendengus mendengar sanjungan –sekaligus sindiran—yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Itu kan—"

"Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa?"

Taehyung langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya saat mendengar suara lain masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh? Jungkook?" Jimin dan Jungkook bertukar high five, lalu akhirnya Jimin berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku sudah selesai, aku duluan!"

Jimin meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah melempar pandangan jahil ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri hanya memberikan pandangan sengit andalannya, seolah berkata 'Urusan kita belum berakhir, Park Jimin.'

"Hei," Jungkook kembali bersuara. Ia tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung berdehem sekali lagi lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?"

Taehyung berkata dengan suara kecil, namun Jungkook tetap berhasil mendengarnya. "Eh? Mengingatkan apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka makanan manis." Taehyung merasa pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa? Kau kan sudah repot – repot membuatnya, bagaimana bisa aku langsung bilang aku tidak suka?"

"Tetapi tadi Jimin bilang ada adik kelas yang memberikanmu kue juga." Taehyung akhirnya menatap ke arah kekasihnya. "Dan kau menolaknya."

"Dasar bodoh." Jungkook menyentil kening kekasihnya, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. "Kau kan kekasihku."

Semburat merah tidak bosan – bosannya menghiasi wajah Taehyung. Diam – diam Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Apapun yang kekasih manisku buatkan, aku pasti suka." Jungkook tersenyum jahil saat melihat kekasihnya malu seperti sekarang. Ia tahu benar Taehyung sangat tidak bisa digombali.

"A-apa sih? Aku tidak manis!" Taehyung menangkupkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ah, lagi pula kuemu enak." Jungkook menepuk puncak kepala Taehyung dua kali. "Lain kali buatkan lagi, oke?"

"Kau kira aku pembuat kue?" Taehyung menekuk wajahnya, tapi akhirnya ikut tertawa saat mendengar kekasihnya terkekeh. "Kalau kau mau kau harus bayar."

"Kubayar dengan cinta kasih dan rasa sayang?"

Hening. Suara tawa yang sempat terdengar langsung berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau mau kupukul?"

* * *

Hai~~~

Astaga, ternyata ada yang mau baca FF seperti ini, terimakasih!

Ga nyangka responnya ternyata bagus /nangis di pojokan

Banyak yang bilang ini FF nya pendek sekali, sebenarnya sengaja._. Ada sih niat buat bikin fic berchapter, cuma takutnya nanti berhenti di tengah jalan ._. Aku tipe yang gampang menyerah kalau writer's block sudah menyerang soalnya ._.

Nanti lah ya kalau sudah siap mental (?)

Balas review sebentar yaa~

gnuyheatmik : Mereka memang gesrek ._. Tapi tiba tiba kepikiran, gimana kalo buat mereka jadi pasangan unyu2 aja? Dan jadilah FF ini! #apasih

rahma12desti : Wah commentnya banyak (?) Makasih. Eh, jangan ikutan boloss .-.

utsukushii02 : Ah, makasih ._. (?)

restiana : Makasih, ini sudah dilanjut =^^=

Kyubear9597 : Lol ini lanjutannya~

sxgachim : Iya, dunia punya berdua, yang lain numpang wwkk

Clou3elf : Sudah dilanjut, maaciih~

thiefhanie fha : Iya, mereka memang terlalu sweett...

Xena : Iya kan? Sekarang lebih berasa Tae yang maknae dibanding Jeon._.

salsabila : Iya maap ini pendek ._. Sudah dilanjut, semoga suka!

VKookKookV : Mau kabur ke dorm BTS! wkkw. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa

juney532 : Ini sudah dilanjut yaa~

454 : Kalau bisa mah saya juga pengen melukin mereka atuh

GithaAC : Wkwk iya maapkan ini pendek memang ficnya._.

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review~ :*:*

Okeh, panjangan author note dibanding ceritanya /ditimpukmassa

Dan makasih juga buat yang sudah Fav dan Follow! /lovelove

Terakhir, terimakasih sekali kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini!


	5. Chapter 5

Sick?

"Dasar keras kepala,"

Jungkook menyentil kening Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di UKS, yang selanjutnya dibalas dengan pukulan pelan dari Taehyung yang diarahkan ke lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas lagi untuk yang ke sekian kali. "Aku sudah ingatkan kau untuk tidak memaksakan diri, tetapi kau terus bersikeras untuk mengerjakan tugas – tugas OSIS itu sendirian. Ditambah lagi dengan tugas sekolah kita yang menumpuk. Kalau kau tidak sakit seperti sekarang, aku yakin kau masih tidak akan istirahat."

Taehyung ikut menghela nafas mendengar omelan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya memang ia sendiri yang salah, makanya ia tidak banyak protes. "Tapi Jeon, semakin cepat selesai semakin bagus. Lagipula ini hanya sakit ringan kok, besok juga sudah bisa lanjut kerja lagi."

"Tidak boleh." Jungkook menatap tegas ke arah Taehyung. Kali ini saja, Jungkook tidak akan mau mengalah pada kekasihnya sendiri. Lagipula, ini untuk kebaikannya juga. "Kau tidak akan boleh kuijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sebelum aku melihatmu benar benar sembuh."

"Astaga, Jeon. Ini hanya demam kecil, sungguh. Aku tidak apa – apa," Taehyung mengeluh. Ingatkan Taehyung bahwa Jungkook bisa menjadi sangat otoriter di saat – saat tertentu, seperti sekarang misalnya.

"Tidak apa – apa bagaimana? Hoseok tadi bilang padaku kalau kau sudah terlihat seperti mayat berjalan saat masuk ke kelas pagi ini," Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan sikap tidak mau kalah dari Taehyung. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, ia masih keras kepala dan susah sekali diajak kerja sama. "Dan aku tahu kau mulai sering melewatkan sarapanmu, Tae. Kau mau terkena penyakit maag lagi?"

Taehyung terdiam. Sial, dari mana bocah Jeon yang satu ini mengetahui hal itu? Lain kali sepertinya ia harus memeriksa rumahnya sendiri, mungkin saja kekasihnya memasang kamera CCTV di rumahnya.

Ekspresi wajah Jungkook melembut saat melihat Taehyung tidak berkata apa – apa lagi. Ia mengelus rambut kekasihnya sayang, membuat suasana tegang yang sempat muncul tadi perlahan menghilang.

"Aku tahu kau berniat baik," Jungkook kembali melanjutkan. "Kau ingin membantu meringankan beban OSIS karena acara perlombaan tahunan sekolah kita kali ini mendapat lebih banyak hambatan dari tahun – tahun sebelumnya. Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisi kesehatanmu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Diam – diam ia menyukai perlakuan lembut Jungkook kepadanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan senyumannya agar tidak muncul di pipinya.

"Kau pernah bilang kepada Jimin untuk berhenti diet dan memperhatikan kesehatannya karena kesehatan adalah yang terpenting. Dan sekarang, justru kau yang melanggar ucapanmu sendiri."

Jungkook mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas, membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan dan balas memukul tangan Jungkook. "Itu sakit, Jeon!"

Jungkook tertawa lepas dan mengacak rambut halus kekasihnya. Taehyung ikut tersenyum kecil dan menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook balas menatap mata Taehyung. Pandangannya yang begitu teduh, yang selalu bisa membuat Taehyung jatuh ke dalam pesona Jungkook untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Maaf karena selalu membuatmu khawatir."

Jungkook tersenyum lembut dan memeluk kekasihnya. Hangat. Rasanya hangat dan begitu nyaman.

Butuh waktu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mereka melepas pelukan mereka. Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung untuk kembali berbaring di atas ranjang UKS sekolah dan membenarkan selimut yang dipakai kekasihnya.

"Nah, kau harus banyak – banyak istirahat. Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang," Jungkook berkata pelan dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Taehyung.

"Sudah, pergi sana. Kelasmu kan di lantai tiga," Taehyung mendorong pundak Jungkook pelan. Oh, untuk informasi saja. UKS mereka berada di lantai paling bawah.

Sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan UKS, Jungkook kembali menatap kekasihnya. "Hubungi aku kalau kau perlu sesuatu."

Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah tahu, dasar cerewet. Pergi sana!"

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah saat menatap ke arah layar ponselnya yang berbunyi. Kenapa lagi anak ini menelponnya?

"Halo, Jungkook? Ada apa?"

Taehyung hanya butuh menunggu sekitar tiga detik sebelum sang penelpon menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, hanya rindu."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. Duh, kekasihnya ini mulai lagi.

"Jeon, kau baru saja keluar dari UKS dua setengah menit yang lalu."

Terdengar tawa jahil di seberang sana. "Memangnya ada yang salah? Sebenarnya aku ingin bisa terus menemanimu, Taehyung. Kalau saja guru matematika kita yang cerewet itu—"

"Jeon Jungkook, matikan teleponmu!"

Taehyung terbahak saat mendengar suara lain ikut terdengar dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti guru matematika mereka yang sudah masuk dalam kelas.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Jeon. Sudah, aku matikan telponnya."

"Hei, Taehyung tunggu—"

KLIK.

Lagi, Taehyung terkekeh membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di kelas kekasihnya.

Mungkin Taehyung harus mengerjai kekasihnya lebih sering lagi lain kali.

* * *

Halo halo halo~~~

Dalam rangka hari jadi Bangtan yang ketiga tahun, Cinn kembali hadir membawa chapter baruuu~ #3YearsWithBTS

Berawal dari request gahee28-nim, akhirnya muncul lah fanfic ini. Terimakasih requestnya^^

Balas review sebentar :

gahee28 : Iya Taetae memang imut luar biasa~ Ini sudah dikabulkan (?) requestnya, maap kalau tidak sesuai harapan ._.

juney532 : Iya, saya juga merasa tergombali #apaini. Ini sudah diapdet yaa:3

Clou3elf : Ini sudah apdet yaa, meskipun tidak panjang .-.

Jung Ha Soo : Jangan dibawa taehyungnya, taehyung punyakuu #ehh

utsukushii02 : Siapapun juga bakal melted kayaknya kalau udah berhadapan sama jungkook...

cinnynese : Aduh makaasiihh , ini sudah diapdett yaa~~

yoongiena : Iya ini udah dilanjut yaa~

rrriiieee : Aah, yang acara flower road itu? Wkwk, yang sudah lewat biarkan lewat lah yaa. Ini sudah dilanjut!

sxgachim : Taetae kan pengecualian wkwk~

Icha744 : Aww totuitt (?) Makasihh!

salsabila : Iya? Makasih^^

aseuka : Aku juga mau tuker tempat sama taetae kalau bisa.-.-.-. Wkwk

Strawbaekberry : "Akang" Taetae? Aww wkwk. Jangan jungkir balik sembarangaann (?)

Raina : Makasih ya requestnya ditampung dulu, nanti kapan dibuat^^

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah review~~ Dan buat semua semua yang sudah follow dan favourite juga terimakasih banyak! :*:*:*

(Sempet kaget juga liat salah satu author favourite, Cakue-chan-nim ternyata baca ff ini, di follow dan favourite juga Terimakasih~!)

Kolom request terbuka lebar yaa. Kalian mau jalan cerita mereka dibuat kayak gimana, tulis aja di comment. Kalau mampu aku buat^^

Oh iya, Semangat puasanya untuk teman - teman yang berpuasaa!

Terakhir, terimakasih sekali kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini!


	6. Chapter 6

Jealous Tae

"Hei Jeon."

Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan Jungkook yang memang belum ditempati orang lain. Ia menyodorkan sebungkus roti miliknya yang baru ia beli dari kantin tadi. "Kelasmu kedatangan murid baru ya?"

Jungkook mengambil roti isi coklat kesukaannya dari tangan Taehyung dan mengangguk acuh. "Dia bilang dia pindahan dari Daegu."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung ikut mencomot roti yang di tangan Jungkook seenaknya. "Laki laki atau perempuan?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Umurnya boleh tujuh belas, tapi kelakuannya persis anak umur tujuh tahun. "Perempuan, dan jangan tanya aku apakah dia cantik atau tidak."

Taehyung mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Jungkook, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Jungkook kembali terkekeh jahil sambil sesekali menyenggol pelan pundak Taehyung. "Kok diam?"

Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook yang ada di pundaknya lalu membalas memukul kekasihnya gemas. "Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Apa saja," Jungkook masih memandangi Taehyung sambil tersenyum iseng. Oh, lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya saat ini. "Kau tidak cemburu kan?"

Terkejut, Taehyung menatap cepat ke arah Jungkook. "Apaan sih!" Jungkook terbahak mendengar reaksi dari kekasihnya. "Kenapa pula aku harus cemburu dengan murid baru itu?" Taehyung mendengus dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sepertinya bunga yang ada ditengah lapangan itu tampak cantik. Sepertinya bola kaki yang sedang dimainkan anak anak futsal di lapangan sudah mulai mengempes. Sepertinya—

"Karena dia bisa satu kelas dengan murid yang begitu tampan dan memikat sepertiku?"

Demi semua koleksi video games Jungkook yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak kecil! Penyakit narsis kekasihnya ini sepertinya semakin lama semakin bertambah parah. Taehyung baru saja akan membalikan badannya untuk memukul kepala Jungkook –mungkin saja ia akan kembali berpikir dengan lurus-, namun niatnya terhenti saat menemukan wajah kekasihnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Astaga, ini terlalu dekat..

 _Cup._

Taehyung melebarkan kedua matanya saat dirasakan bibir Jungkook menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Hanya untuk sepersekian detik, tapi berhasil membuat detak jantungnya menggila.

Sementara di sampingnya, Jungkook hanya tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi Taehyung. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Taehyung pelan, membuat kekasihnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan langsung menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kau—"

Taehyung tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan lebih memilih memukuli kekasihnya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa dan membiarkan Taehyung melakukan pembalasannya.

"Kau menyebalkan," Taehyung kembali berucap. Jungkook mengelus rambut Taehyung pelan sambil terkekeh. "Tapi kau menyukaiku," Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taehyung. Baiklah, ternyata bukan hanya Taehyung yang kekanakan disini.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Tidak tau ah. Pergi saja sana."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum pelan. Kemudian ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Taehyung dan menyenderkan kepalanya manja ke pundak Taehyung. Jungkook melebarkan senyumannya saat perlahan tangan Taehyung mulai bermain dengan rambut hitamnya.

Jungkook hampir tertidur dalam posisi memeluk Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya kekasihnya kembali bersuara.

"Jadi Jeon, murid baru di kelasmu itu cantik atau tidak?"

* * *

A/N :

Saya kembali~~ (Setelah sempat menghilang entah kemana selama sekian tahun (?) lamanya)

Well, mungkin pertama mau minta maaf ya karena baru update sekarang -bagi yang menunggu ff ini, kalau ada.-

Tapi sempet buntu otaknya, ditambah lagi tugas sekolah yang makin lama makin tidak berperikemuridan #gamaungakukalosendirinyamakinlamamakinmalas

Balas beberapa review dulu ya :

yoongiena : Aaa maaciii:* ini sudah dilanjut yaa~

Jirinkey : Waa, jadi moodbuster? aduh aku terharuu #apaini. ini sudah dilanjut yaa~

Icha744 : Iya, bikin gemes sendiri! wkwk

utsukushii02 : iya, tae ada jiwa jiwa jahil yang terselubung (?)

shiinasany : jangan bawa tae, dia punya bersama #memangtaehyungapaan. ini udah diapdet yaa~

gahee28 : sama2^^ syukurlah kalau sesuai harapan, kapan2 req lagi juga bolee:3

Clou3elf : ini.. nasihatnya antara benar dan tidak benar (?) yaa wkwk. ini udah dilanjut yaa~

juney532 : makasih udah req.. nanti diusahakan yaa^^

NaraChan : haha~ ini sudah dilanjut:3

mariomayo : maacih, ini udah dilanjut yaa^^

hanijihan3 : Sudah dilanjut yaa^^

taehyungkece : Ini sekarang sudah dilanjut lagi:3

justcallmeBii : memang taetae kan umurnya aja tua, kelakuannya... wkwk Ini udah dilanjut yaa~

(tambahan sedikit : untuk beberapa teman yang sudah request, makasih ya! requestnya ditampung dulu, mudah2an bisa dibuat secepatnyaa)

Oh, bentar lagi bangtan kambek! Dengar2 sih malam ini keluar tisernya ._.

Mari kita doakan untuk kesehatan jantung dan hati kita bersama sama! (Karena mereka tambah keyen makin hari, dan Yoongi kembali dengan rambut hitamnya yang begitu-asdfghjkl)

Kolom request terbuka lebar yaa. Kalian mau jalan cerita mereka dibuat kayak gimana, tulis aja di comment. Kalau mampu aku buat^^

Terakhir, terima kasih sekali kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini!


	7. Chapter 7

(Special Chapter : YoonMin Stories)

Yoongi or Jungkook?

"Ingat untuk minum obat, Tae. Dan banyak banyak istirahat. Jangan sampai kondisimu drop lagi, dasar bocah."

" _Iya, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengulangi nasihat yang sama berulang kali, pendek."_

Jimin terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya. Setelah mengucapkan salam terakhir, ia mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya asal di atas meja.

"Bagaimana Taehyung?" Suara Yoongi terdengar tidak lama setelah itu. Ia memasuki ruang tamu Jimin sambil membawa beberapa cemilan dan kaleng soda.

"Lebih baik," Jimin membantu Yoongi menata cemilan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Kurasa kita yang khawatir berlebihan. Buktinya barusan di telepon dia sudah bisa kembali meledekku."

Yoongi mengangguk singkat. "Apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika ada Jeon Jungkook di sampingnya?" Sambil bergumam, ia membukakan sekaleng soda untuk Jimin, lalu membuka kaleng soda yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bicara soal Jungkook," Jimin tiba tiba menimpali dengan bersemangat. "Aku rasa Taehyung benar benar beruntung bisa memiliki kekasih sepertinya. Si Jeon itu memang agak menyebalkan dan sering kurang ajar padaku," Jimin membuka sebungkus cemilan dan menawarkannya kepada laki – laki yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi dia bisa berubah total jika sudah di depan Taehyung."

"Berubah bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi tak acuh. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe penggosip, tapi kalau bahan pembicaraannya sudah sampai ke sini, ia tidak akan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mungkin karena sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Yah.. Jeon Jungkook yang kita kenal adalah Jeon Jungkook yang cuek, tidak banyak berbicara jika dirasanya tidak perlu, dan sering tidak tahu sopan santun kepada kita yang jelas jelas lebih tua dibanding dia. Benar?" Jimin mengecilkan suara televisi yang ada di depan mereka, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ditayangkan saat itu. "Tapi kalau sudah bersama Taehyung, dia bisa menjadi sangat perhatian dan begitu gentle—Ah, bukankah itu keren? Hanya menunjukan sisi lembutnya kepada orang terkasih?"

Yoongi meneguk minuman sodanya sampai tinggal seperempat kaleng. "Pikiranmu, Park. Apa adikmu masih suka menonton drama? Dan kau juga ikut terpengaruh untuk menonton drama?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Ini lebih menggemaskan daripada yang ada di drama, hyung!" Jimin membantah gemas. "Dan Taehyung yang cerewet, aktif, dan terkadang pecicilan bisa dibuatnya diam tak berkutik jika Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan gombalan gombalan manisnya. Pernahkah hyung bayangkan kalau Jungkook sebenarnya adalah tipe penggombal?"

Uraian panjang Jimin tentang bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook yang begitu romantis –menurut Jimin- hanya Yoongi dengarkan dengan tidak niat. Sial, rasanya lama lama panas juga. Sebenarnya kekasihnya Jimin dia atau Jungkook sih?

"Kalau begitu," Yoongi akhirnya kembali membuka suara. Jimin langsung menghentikan ocehannya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Yoongi. "Pacaran saja dengan Jungkook."

Jimin membulatkan matanya. "Hyung! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jimin melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Yoongi. "Jungkook kan sudah punya Taehyung," Jimin kembali menyomot cemilannya. "Lagipula kalau aku dengan Jungkook, nanti hyung dengan siapa?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. "Dengan orang lain yang tidak akan membanding bandingkanku dengan Jeon Jungkook, mungkin?"

Jimin tertawa lepas lalu memeluk Yoongi sekilas. Sebenarnya ia tahu Yoongi risih mendengar ucapannya dari tadi yang tidak berhenti memuji muji Jungkook, tapi memang dasarnya ia suka menjahili Yoongi saja. "Memangnya ada?"

"Ada," Yoongi menjawab pasti. Ia menghabiskan minumannya lalu kembali meletakan kaleng sodanya ke atas meja.

"Kalaupun memang ada, pasti itu karena orang itu tidak mengenal Jungkook," Jimin masih belum selesai mengganggu Yoongi. "Kalau dia kenal Jungkook, dia pasti akan berpikiran sama denganku!"

"Sok tau," Yoongi menjawab dengan cuek. Jimin kembali tertawa saat Yoongi mulai pura – pura menyibukan diri membersihkan sisa sisa cemilan yang mereka makan. "Tapi hyung, aku bersungguh sungguh. Jungkook itu benar benar keren! Kalau dia punya fanclub, aku pasti akan menjadi pendaftar pertama."

Yoongi menatap Jimin sekilas. "Park Jimin?"

Jimin balas menatap Yoongi. "Ya?"

"Berhenti memuji Jungkook atau aku akan menciummu."

* * *

A/N :

Special chapter! Mungkin rencananya dalam kumpulan fic pendek ini, ke depannya bakal aku masukin beberapa chap dengan pairing selain KookV, kayak di chap ini. Tapi tetep KookV utamanya kok^^

Dan kenapa dimulai dari YoonMin? Karena mereka manis banget w Bikin gemesh! Mereka pairing favorit aku disamping KookV^^

Balas beberapa review dulu yaa :

restiana : ini sudah lanjut yaa~

justcallmeBii : sama, ga sabar juga! doain aja kambek mereka sukses, promosi mereka lancar dan mereka semua sehat2 tanpa ada yang sakit atau cedera. ini udah dilanjut yaa:3

Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun : mungkin karena tae terlahir lucu #iniapa

kanataruu : makasih :3 ini sudah dilanjut yaa~

utsukushii02 : sudah dilanjut!^^

fangurlxx : iya, minta dibawa pulang wkkw. ini sudah dilanjut :3

yoongiena : iya, makasih yaa~ ini sudah dilanjut kok^^

Kolom request terbuka lebar yaa. Kalian mau jalan cerita mereka dibuat kayak gimana, tulis aja di comment. Kalau mampu aku buat^^

(untuk beberapa teman yang sudah request, makasih ya! requestnya ditampung dulu, mudah2an bisa dibuat secepatnyaa)

Daaannn malam ini mv bts keluaarrr~~~~

Ga sabar pengen liat MVnya, pengen denger lagu solo masing2 membernya, ga sabar pengen liat mereka Vapp juga malam ini, ga sabar pengen macarin btsnya juga #nahloh

Fighting buat BTS! Fighting juga buat ARMY!^^

Terakhir, terima kasih sekali kepada kalian yang sudah mau menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini!


End file.
